The Ivory Kingdom
The Ivory Kingdom is A Coalition between four countries. =The Ivory Kingdom and the War against Nomia and its Allies= The Ivory Kingdom cosists of a single governing body and alliance of four countries (Infernia, Nighta, Copper state and Glass Country) against The Nomian invaders who pillaged their lands. Copper State was in ruin, and the leader, Compal, was transported to Nighta for safety. A state of emergency was called, and the King of Infernia and the Queen of Nighta proposed a coalition agaist Nomia and The Infanian Empire, who had joined the war by then. The coalition was accepted, and named the Ivory Kingdom, in memory of the first town attacked by Nomia. Infernia called upon Saega, it’s strongest ally, to help the cause in Infania. Meanwhile, Nomia turned its attention towards Nighta. The following was written by Compal’s scribe during the raids on Nighta: The Barbarian held me, a knife to my throat, laughing and sneering at my panic.I tried to escape, but I was old and frail and the knife just drew closer. I begged to be let go, but my captor tied me to a chair and poked and tormented me. Luckily Sophiria (Nightan Queen) and Jacar (Infernian King) Burst in and Jacar Knocked the man out. We alerted the rest of the Palace to the raid. Nighta suffered many raids and attacks, and the Infernians were forced to leave their country undefended to help its ally. Thankfully the Linians (the largest Empire of the time) were allies and friends of nighta, and arrived within 8 days of the siege. The Glassans also fought the invaders, as they were now allies to Nighta. The Infernians could retreat to their Stronghold in the city of Winter. A few months later, after many small raids and attacks on Infernia and Nighta, Jacar went to consult with The sultan of Saega and Sophiria. They beleived the Nomians would carry out a Surprise attack on The city of Lamanta, in North Saega. The great Infernian army took up positions at a small town called Lan, whilst the Saegans took up positions at Blinka. the towns were parallel, either side of Lamanta. As they had predicted, Nomia raised a great fleet and attacked Lamanta. Thinking they had had an easy victory, The Nomians grew complacent. Both armies received word of the attack and stormed Lamanta. The Nomians were unprepared and suffered heavy casualties. The bulk of the Nomian Army had been destroyed. However, The kingdom still had Infania as a worry, and, with all the armies up north Infania attacked Glass Country through Shina. The City of The Sky fell, after many years of glory. The Infernians and Nightans made their way towards Glass country whilst Linia and Saega attacked Infania in the south. From the Saegan Bridge and the province of Doran, The Saegans sailed to the Isle of Bay. The Bays, who were allies of Saega, launched a mass attack with the Saegans and Linians on the Infanian Province of Westa.Westa fell, and the Linian stronghold at Saga Turned it’s attentions towards Twli. Meanwhile, Infernia and Nighta met with Infanians desperately withdrawing to defend their empire.The Infernians launched an ambush and the Infanian army surrendered. Infania made peace and left the war. The Ivory Kingdom and it’s allies now only had Nomia as an immediate enemy. But all that time they had been fighting Infania, Nomia had been secretly growing again. They made an all-or-nothing gamble, to win or to lose the war that had gone on too long. They threw all they had into Ivory Town, and each exhausted army battled endlessly. The fearsome fight raged on for three weeks, but eventually the Nomian army was spent. Only a fraction of the men that went in came out. The war was finally over. Aftermath The Ivory Kingdom remained, and it was ruled by one government, with each ruler holding a chair. The town of Ivory was rebuilt, and Nomia’s secrets came to light. Nomia was in state of civil war at the time of the raids, and was being destroyed internally by a land of rebels who became known as the renomians. In the end, The corrupted leaders of Nomia were overthrown and the Renomians took power. Peace was restored on the continent of Daiska. Later this war became known as The war of Ivory, and was the greastest war up this day. NOTE: DO NOT CONFUSE '''INFERNIA' WITH INFANIA '' Category: English-speaking nations Category:Daisk Regions